2017 North Olaris cyclone season (Layten)
The 2017 Olaris cyclone season was an extremely active season. It was defined as beginning on January 1, and ending on June 30, though cyclones were thought to be possible at any time of the year. Storms Severe Polar Storm Abigail Polar cyclone Barney Polar depression 03Z An area of low pressure developed into a polar depression early on February 2, before moving into the northern Polar circle. Situated within a low shear environment, the depression was unable to intensify any further, and after turning to the east for several days, it dissipated on February 6th, without ever attaining polar storm intensity. Polar cyclone Camille Polar Storm Deano During February 22, a polar disturbance developed along a frontal zone in a low shear environment. The following day, as the system was moving northwest over the coast of the eastern landmass, it managed to organise into a polar depression. The following day, the system was able to find an area of high shear, and managed to intensify into a polar storm amongst the cold surface temperatures of the northern Polar circle, before turning southwest and attaining a peak intensity 50 mph 2 days later. After peaking in intensity, Deano turned southwards, and left the Polar circle whilst still a polar storm, before reentering it the following day before weakening to a polar depression as it encountered air that had been warmed by its previous passage through the area. Late on February 27, Deano weakened to a polar depression as it headed towards the North Pole, where it dissipated late the next day. Polar cyclone Emiliana Polar cyclone Fabian Polar depression 08Z Developing from a low pressure area formerly attached to a frontal system on April 4, 08Z moved out between the 2 larger landmasses, and into the northern Polar circle, heading in a northwestern direction. After becoming influenced by a ridge, the depression moved towards the north briefly, before heading east, and then finally southeast, before dissipating as a polar depression on April 9. Polar Storm Giselle The origins of Giselle were actually able to be traced to the remains of a once tropical cyclone, which merged with a frontal system a day before genesis, allowing for a low pressure area to develop. Early on April 10, this low pressure area developed into a polar depression as it headed northwest not far offshore the eastern landmass, before entering the poalr circle and becoming a polar storm late the next day. Once in the Polar circle, the system turned northeast for about a day, before turning west, when Giselle managed to attain a peak intensity of 45 mph on April 14. After peaking in intensity, Giselle began to struggle with a changing upper level environment, and the system weakened to a polar depression during the afternoon of April 16, before dissipating several hours later as it was absorbed by another developing, extratropical low just outside of the Polar circle. Polar cyclone Hank Polar storm Imelda A polar depression developed over the lakes of the western landmass on April 29, before moving northwest into the northern Polar circle. After reaching the polar circle, Imelda moved to the east, and attained polar storm status on May 1 as it began to move southeast, leaving the polar circle later that day. Besides being outside of the polar circle, Imelda was able to reach a peak intensity of 45 mph as it reentered the circle the following day after turning northeast in response to a ridge trapped by the storm. Moving north and then northwest, Imelda slowly weakened, and turned west on May 3, before weakening to a depression on May 5 and dissipating later that day. Polar cyclone James Polar cyclone Kerryann Polar Depression 14Z Forming from a stalled out trough on May 24, 14Z formed over the eastern landmass, before heading north-northeast and out into the northern Polar circle, where it moved northeast, then west. On May 26, the the cyclone moved north, then northwest, before doing another turn towards the north and then west by May 28, as it moved erratically, before finally dissipating later that day. Polar Depression 15Z During late May, a polar low moved out into the northern Polar circle, before organising into a polar depression as it moved towards the northwest into a high shear environment. Once it reached its peak intensity early on May 31, the depression moved westwards, then southwestwards as it struggled to organise further. The system eventually turned southwest, where it eventually dissipated over the western landmass after the air became too warm to sustain the system. Severe Polar Storm Lorenzo Polar Storm Martha Polar Cyclone Nicholas Category:Layten's pages Category:Olaris